


害群之马（Black Sheep）

by LilacRain



Category: Knives Out (2019), Political Animals
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pre-Canon, 暗示药物使用, 电影前
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: Ransom（再一次）被学校开除了，（再一次）令他的祖父失望了，（再一次）热惹恼了他的父亲。巧遇TJ Hammond正是他所需要的，让生活变得好得多的事情。
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Thomas "T.J." Hammond
Kudos: 8





	害群之马（Black Sheep）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552331) by [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl). 



> 我太喜欢这篇的兰森了！一个火辣的小混蛋！食用愉快~

这不是第一次Ransom被一个寄宿学校开除了。这甚至都不是第三次了。他挺确定他的祖父对这一次会感到骄傲的。不被抓到的完美犯罪可不容易。而这次是完美的，考虑到他被开除的理由和学校当时试图证明他干过的事完全不同。

操，但是Ransom爱他的生活。

他走进大宅，冷静地经过了护工，走向厨房。他藏饼干的秘密基地没有被动过，因此他抓起新的一包并直直走向Harlan的书房。Harlan正坐在书桌旁边，鼻梁上驾着眼镜，盯着虚空。Ransom喜欢他母亲，忍受他的父亲，痛恨家庭中剩下的人，或许除了Meg。

但Harlan。

他爱Harlan。

他甚至还没坐下Harlan就开始说话。Ransom安静地拆开了他的饼干，因为这个他得听着。

“敲诈信，嗯？”

Ransom咧嘴一笑：“这很经典，你得承认。”

“哦，当然了。老套，但依旧很经典。毫无疑问是个老把戏了。”

他的笑容变弱了一点：“你会怎么做？”

Harlan摘下他的眼镜并刺了Ransom一眼：“我亲爱的男孩。我不会让别人抓到我谋杀的。”

* * *

“又一次？”他的父亲大喊，“你他妈有什么毛病，你这个小混蛋（you little shit）? 你觉得我们付出这些钱——”

Ransom打断了他：“祖父付的。”

“——好让你被每个我们送你去的学校开除吗？而且因为 _嗑药_ ？”

“我们能专注于我们的儿子在被敲诈这件事吗？”

“因为他做过这件事！”

“我没做过 _这个_ 。”

“好啊，我们知道为什么你不为 _这件事_ 感到内疚了。”

Ransom尖锐地吸了一口气，房间里的空气十分沉闷厚重。他的母亲正瞪着他的父亲，眼中闪烁着纯粹的怒火。“Richard。”

“怎么了？这又是一件我们不打算讨论的事吗？你觉得这事没人知道？”

Ransom从他惯常的懒散姿态中坐直了，看着他的父亲：“我们不能把所有的时间都花在追年轻女孩上。”

“年轻男孩就更好？”

他站了起来，朝他父亲走了几步。他知道当他想的时候，他可以很有压迫感。他向前隆起肩，脊柱随着他充分舒展至自己的身高发出声响。他的父亲只比他矮了几英寸，但那也足够了。“要知道，这真搞笑。你指责我依赖于 _你_ 的恩惠，但我们都知道，你，最多，也不过是某种花瓶丈夫（译者注：有一种说法叫trophy wife，指年轻漂亮又嫁给比自己年龄大很多的有钱人的女性。此处就是在说他爸是个吃软饭的，下文还损了一句靠的这张脸也不怎么样）。这可真是太好笑了，毕竟你根本该死的无法让人眼前一亮。”

“够了。”他的母亲从牙缝里挤出这些字，让他们都闭嘴，“够了，Ransom，滚。”她没让他有机会开口，竖起一根手指。“滚回你的房间。滚去开一圈车。在有人说出自己会后悔的话之前滚。”

Ransom嗤笑一声：“不大可能后悔。”

“Ransom。”

他听取了这次警告，抓起外套走出了屋子。他脑中没有任何目的地，只是打算坐进车里开一圈。他想过回到Harlan那里，睡上一两晚。就算没有别的事，戏弄Marta也足够让他有事可做一阵子。但他试图忽略这个想法。

取而代之，他开向波士顿。他父亲的话依旧令他愤怒地回荡在脑中，尽管那是事实。好吧， 他反对指控中关于 _年轻_ 的部分。Ransom在挑选床伴方面颇为挑剔。他想要一个可以和他相配的人，智力相当，风趣幽默，床技过人。

学校里的那些人都很无趣，他们凭空得到的特权与钱财的皮囊之下空无一物。Ransom承认他也兼有这样的特权与财富，并且乐在其中，但他远不止于此。或许有一天，他会让某个人看到它。

* * *

他一看到他就认出了这张脸。

他们并不在一个圈子里，但他们离的很近。在彼此的边缘起舞，但从不曾相交。TJ进入了Ransom刚被踢出去的学校或者Ransom追随他的脚步，两人从未相遇。直到现在。

即使在黑暗中，Ransom也熟悉TJ的那副表情。他的眼睛里有着极度的愉悦带来的黑色闪光，一些好东西让他嗑嗨了。对总统的儿子来说，当然是最好的。他并不是独自一人，但Ransom从别人的桌子边拎起一把椅子——无视着他们的抗议——把它转了过来摆在桌前，跨坐其上，正在自己的猎物对面。

目标。

复仇。

“这是个私人派对，伙计。”

Ransom忽略了这个家伙。他知道怎么与这些卖粉的相处。他们就像是那个护工。只有当Ransom需要的时候，他们才出现。随叫随到。“TJ Hammond。久仰大名。”

TJ的眼睛扫过他，但并没有表现出认出他的样子，尽管Ransom知道TJ知道他。Ransom Drysdale是如此的声名远扬，TJ不可能不知道他。TJ看着坐在他旁边的人。“走开。”

“什么（Excuse me）？”

TJ掏出一袋白色粉末递给他，并冲他弹了弹手指、“走开。拿上你在派对上的最爱回家去。”

“你在开玩笑吗？为了 _他_ ？”

Ransom笑了，白牙森森语带威胁：“你听到他说的话了。做个乖孩子，赶紧离开。他现在有更好的事情要做。”

那个人瞪了他一会儿，接着看起来明白了他被打发走了，以及如有必要，Ransom会很乐意摆脱他。他怒视了Ransom一会儿，比他应该的时间更长，但最终转身走了。Ransom转回TJ。

T现在关注着他了。“我希望那不是你正在寻找的。”他向着另一个人离开的方向偏头，但Ransom知道他们在说那个袋子而不是那个人。“当你闯进一个排队的时候，你可拿不到礼物。”

“我总是准备好再来。”如果非要说的话，Ransom嗑药丸，因为他不想在任何地方留下踪迹，没人能找到任何线索。他为他的祖父做研究，而且，作为Harlan Thormbley的外孙长大，你总会比正常公民更了解谋杀一些。

Patricia Cornwell和Bill Curtis（译者注：一个是美国犯罪小说作家，一个是美国犯罪系列片的主持人）比起Ransom Drysdale可差远了。

他掏出一个小瓶子晃了晃。TJ的视线滑向它，药丸和塑料碰撞的声音就像是海妖的魅惑歌声，瘾君子无疑。通常这不会是Ransom的款，但他也有例外。有些时候，他们证明了不该碰瘾君子的规则。别的时候，他们值得这些风险。

有种感觉告诉我这将值得风险。

“想要跳舞吗，TJ Hammond？”

TJ扫视过Ransom的羊绒大衣和围巾，蓝裤子，以及他的毛衣。“你穿得可不像是要跳舞。”

“那我穿得像什么？”

“麻烦。”TJ耸肩，“正对我胃口。”

Ransom咧嘴笑了，伸出一只手，当TJ伸手时紧紧地握住他的好让Ransom把他拉起来。“先跳舞。然后我们再看看我们能惹出多少麻烦。”

* * *

他把TJ推到墙上，捉住他的手腕并把它们扣过头顶。介于他的姿势，TJ十分心甘情愿地投降了。他让Ransom用舌头操他的嘴，让他分开他的腿，让Ransom在他脖子上舔吮咬噬。

TJ抵着Ransom的腿硬了，发出美妙的声音，在Ransom听来，这仿佛是为他定制的小乐趣（drug）。他松开TJ的手，但它们依然留在原地，引来Ransom满意的轻声叹息。他的手沿着TJ的身侧一路向下，抓住衬衫的下沿把它扯了下来扔在一边。

“我们现在……噢操。”TJ呻吟着，因Ransom的触碰弓起身子，“在走廊里。”

“这是个抱怨？”Ransom咬着TJ的颈窝。TJ情迷意乱地蹭着他。

“操，不，哦耶稣啊！”

Ransom抬起眼帘看着他。TJ依然举着胳膊，双手紧握成拳。上帝，这冲击力可太大了。别无他想，Ransom弯腰，一把将TJ扛在肩上，并打开了公寓的门。那儿有个该死的门童，所以Ransom并不在乎他把钥匙留在了锁里。他唯一在乎的就是把任何TJ的东西踢到一边并找到卧室。

TJ的脸埋在Ransom的毛衣里，并且即使在这种姿势之下，他还在试图磨蹭Ransom的身体。Ransom把他扔上床，TJ弹了一下，最终摊在床垫上。Ransom跪在TJ腿间，解开了他的紧身牛仔裤。他同时抓住牛仔裤和TJ的内裤的上沿，飞快而用力地把它们脱了下来。

当TJ呻吟着拱起身的时候，Ransom带着狼笑俯视着他。他红色的硬挺沉沉地指着他的胃。Ransom舔了舔嘴唇，将毛衣拉过头顶甩在一边。“被我操的时候你一定会看起来真他妈的棒。”

“现在，你全都是嘴上功夫。”TJ的声音粗粝，因可卡因和情欲神志不清，“干点实际的（put your money where your mouth is）。”

“哦，别担心。你不会抱怨我的嘴在哪的.”

Ransom在情事中不怎么说话。他发现每一次冲刺，每一次抚摸，每一次狠狠的亲吻替他说出了一切。当他把他的床伴，不论是谁，操得支离破碎至崩溃的时候，他喜欢这种沉默的力量。他喜欢看他们抽泣着乞求。因此，一次凶狠的亲吻之后，他站起身脱光了自己。TJ的眼睛一寸一寸地看过他，他舔了舔嘴唇，嘴角因微笑而弯起。

“除非你喜欢疼痛，你大概想找出点润滑剂和套子。”Ransom坏笑着，他的招牌表情，但TJ让它近乎于一个真正的微笑。当TJ踢下他的牛仔裤和内裤并翻身打开床头柜的抽屉后，这感觉变得更强烈了。那里有一排令人印象深刻的润滑剂，安全套和玩具，而他爱这个，当他转过身的时候，TJ连脸都没红。

恰恰相反，他的眼睛变暗了，目光炽热地看着Ransom。曾有那么多的人拜倒在他脚下，让他知道自己火辣又有钱，因此TJ眼里的神色十分熟悉。他足够自傲到知道那是渴望，尽管他料到了。

“你想要亲自做这个吗？”TJ问道，“还是你怕脏了手？”

Ransom爬回床上，撑在TJ身上，把润滑剂从他手里拍回床上。他把膝盖跪在TJ的腋窝处，直起身并向前倾，一只胳膊扶着墙，另一只手抓着自己的硬挺描过TJ的双唇。

“张嘴。”TJ分开唇瓣而Ransom大笑起来。“再张大点，相信我。”

“自大的混蛋 （Cocky fuck）。”TJ呛声说。

“显然是的。”Ransom扬起眉毛，将他的阴茎从TJ的唇间推进他的嘴里。TJ 包裹着他呻吟起来，接着开始又湿又紧地吮吸。Ransom抓着床头，在TJ深喉的时候抽插着。

TJ的双手紧紧抓着Ransom的臀瓣，向上滑过他的腹部又回到臀部。Ransom垂下一只手，描摹他的阴茎在TJ嘴里的形状，接着将两根手指伸进了TJ的嘴里，就在他的硬挺旁边。TJ呛了一下后继续吮吸，Ransom开始更用力地抽插。TJ发出了棒极了的声音——Ransom确实喜欢他的床伴们发出声音——因干呕优美地呻吟出声。在把Ransom拉得更近的时候他短短的指甲扣着Ransom的屁股，但Ransom后撤了，他的硬挺在滑出TJ的嘴的时候微微跳动，轻柔地拍在他的脸上。

TJ再次呻吟起来，而Ransom十分渴求地笑了。

“你喜欢被羞辱？还是你只是习惯了？”

TJ没能回答，因为Ransom抓住了他的阴茎，撸动着它，在接近头部的时候转动手腕，因这个动作拉扯着皮肤。因此TJ反弓着抓紧身下的床单，他抓得如此用力以至于手指发白。

Ransom大笑着松开他，忽略了TJ的裤脚。他拿起润滑剂沾满手指，在TJ的穴口边缘摩擦。TJ的脚踩着床垫，抬起身子让Ransom能换个角度。Ransom很轻松地找到了他的前列腺，按压着它，看着TJ大张着嘴颤抖，皮肤上浮现出鸡皮疙瘩。

他牢牢地摩擦着那个点，这让TJ抬起的整个身子的重量都落在他的肩膀和脚掌上，因此Ransom需要靠得更近一点，用肩膀让他双腿大张。他能看见眼泪在TJ的眼角聚集，打湿了他的睫毛。

Ransom用空闲的那只手拿过润滑剂，抽出一点手指好让他能轻易插进另一只。TJ的前列腺上或许有个靶子，因为Ransom又再次轻而易举地找到了那里，他的阴茎在腹部渗出液体，滴滴答答的前液滑过他的腹肌留下亮晶晶的痕迹。

他看着TJ的阴茎抽动。他看着他的头左右摇动，看着他张开嘴试着说出什么或只是单纯试着发出声音但那全都卡在了喉咙里。Ransom抽出手指，拿过了安全套。他在TJ的床单上漫不经心地擦了擦手，他其实并不真的在乎，撕开了包装并戴上了套子。

他捏了捏头部，发出啪的一声，因TJ突然的全身僵硬大笑出声。他把润滑剂倒在手上，撸过他的阴茎。现在，前液流过TJ的上半身，他鬓角的头发被眼泪打湿了。嗑药很爽，但操他的，这也能让Ransom如上云端（high）。权力。渴望。性欲。看着人们为他歇斯底里，苦苦乞求。

他撞进TJ的身体，没耐烦慢慢来，直接进得很深。TJ哭叫出来，腿环上Ransom的腰，脚踝交叠，牢牢地锁着他的后背。Ransom的手从底下抄起TJ的胳膊，紧紧地抓住他的肩膀，在冲撞的时候把TJ拉得更近。他用力地操着他，更用力地亲吻着他直到两个人都无法呼吸。

TJ射了，Ransom抱着他换了个姿势，于是现在他们之间再无空隙，于是TJ敏感的阴茎被困在他们两之间并被过度地刺激着。TJ的手指抠进Ransom后颈的皮肤，拇指按压在他的喉咙边上。Ransom低沉而热切地嘶吼一声，脖子随着高潮弓起。

* * *

尽管腹部还有着精液，皮肤上的汗在渐渐风干，Ransom并没有从床上爬起来去拿些东西来清理一下他们俩。TJ的手指抚摸过他的腹肌，滑过他的器官。

“你的父母很希望你被绑架吗？”

“很有可能。”Ransom坏笑起来，“但为什么这么问？”

“Ransom？（译者注：有赎金的意思）”

“啊。我是以我祖父的第一本书命名的。”

“哪一本？我一本也没读过，但我爸是个大粉丝。”

“《黎明坠落》（ _Bring Down the Dawn_ ）。”Ransom叹息着用手抓了抓头发，“主人公有一个儿子名叫Hugh。他被绑架以索要赎金（was held for ransom）。因此这就是我的名字了。Hugh Ransom Drysdale。”

“这糟透了。”TJ笑起来，一只手捂着嘴试图阻挡笑声。

“哦，不。笑吧。不过从另一个角度来说，我就是家族里的笑话。”他转过头看向TJ。“谢谢你跟我睡了（Thanks for the fuck）。”

“我也爽到了。”

“噢，我感觉也不赖。（译者注：这里原文是it was okay for me too.相比之下okay的感觉就没有那么强烈，所以下文TJ小小不爽了一下）”

TJ推了一把Ransom的肩膀，接着用一边的手肘撑起自己。他低头看着Ransom，带着一种沉思的表情。“你明天晚上有事吗？”

Ransom猛地扬起一边的眉毛：“我不约会。”

“噢，我才不是想约你。”TJ的笑容里满是邪恶，他的眼睛因为愉悦闪闪发光，“我只是觉得，你或许会想要来吃晚饭并顺便惹恼美国总统。”

Ransom想了一会儿这会多么惹恼他父亲，以及他的祖父会从中得到多少乐趣。“你知道，我确实觉得我会想去的。”

全文完


End file.
